The Rider Sentai Dilemma
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: (Part of "The Crossover Arc") Following their battle with Beerus, Tsukasa brings an old friend to the world of Riders and Sentai to heal. However, Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack have returned with a new ally. At the same time, Captain Marvelous of the Gokaigers wants his rematch with Decade. To save their world, the hero known as Big (OC) must get them to work together.


Well, here we go again. It's time for another chapter in "The Crossover Arc". For those just joining in, there's a list of stories to read before getting into this one…

**Gendo Arc (Warning: This arc contains M-Rated stories)**

**Second Chances**

**The Merciless Hybrid**

**NGE vs Doctor Who: Rise of the EVA Form**

**Crossover Arc**

**NGE VS Family Guy: The Dangerous Power of Cutaways (Warning: This story is M-Rated)**

**Swords of the Dog Demon General**

**The Hero, The God, and The Tearful Farewell**

That brings us here.

I basically chose Kamen Rider Decade and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger as (A) They are anniversary series to their respective franchises, and (B) I enjoy watching them. As such, I wanted to make this a tribute to both series.

The story will also feature my OC, Big the Bird (not to be confused with Big the Cat from the "Sonic the Hedgehog" series, which is a complaint I've gotten before) and his ability to take different forms (which were gained during the story arcs) as well as a new one which will be revealed close to the end of this story.

And finally, because I know someone will ask: this story takes place before the events of episode 13 of Kamen Rider Zi-O, who I might feature in this story as a guest appearance. As for the Lupinrangers and Patrangers, since I haven't seen their series, I've made the decision not to feature them.

Anyway, let's begin, shall we?

* * *

In an undisclosed location, somewhere within the tunnels of Japan, several Shocker grunts, Gormin Sailors, and Sugormins surrounded a large set with a microphone stand. As they all roared, each one as inpatient as the next, someone began walking towards the microphone.

"Everyone, lend me your ears."

They all stopped, one after another turning towards the speaker: A strange monster dressed in white and gold-striped robe, covering his face with a dark mask while wielding a golden staff, addressed the crowd. "Every year, whenever the forces of evil gather to destroy or rule over mankind, in turn their _heroes _always stop us and give hope to those who don't deserve it."

Everyone roared in approval.

"These _heroes _believe that with pathetic morals like _hope, _they can overcome us and it is because of their _hope _that we fail. Well, no more!" Every monster roared as he continued "The time has come for our revenge! We will get our revenge, we will conquer these humans and destroy their faith in heroes!" Once more, they all roared as the robed monster soon raises his staff into the air and announces "And once we conquer these humans, we will take control of this world." All of them roared, raising their arms as the Shocker Combatmen yelled "YEEE" while the rest roared.

As they did, the monster in robes soon quietly muttered "Death to the Riders, death to the Sentai. In the end, all heroes will fall."

**The Rider/Sentai Dilemma**

* * *

Tokyo, Japan…

"Ugh" someone, or thing, groaned as he began to sit up slowly and took notice of his surroundings. He noticed himself on a small bed with a table and chair next to him, on the table a familiar pink blackbird camera. "Where am I?" Big asked, rubbing his forehead before his memories began to flood back to him.

His travel to the world known to him as "Hercule City."

His battle with the God of Destruction, Beerus.

The deaths of Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi, and Ritsuko Akagi.

And then there was _that _form. If he remembered correctly, Beerus and Whis called it a "Super Saiyan 4", or to him, a form that increased his power yet left him with no control of himself.

Big's skin began to go pale as his body shook and his eyes went wide. He had lost control, allowed his anger and rage to control him, yet in the end he had to pay a horrible price: The loss of his friends and no way home.

"I'm trapped" Big told himself, still in shock as his eyes began to tear. "I'm trapped in another dimension with no way home. My friends are dead, I'm separated from my family and dimension, and I failed to stop Beerus. I failed." Covering his face with his eyes, Big began to cry. He was scared, defeated, and alone.

"That doesn't suit you."

Looking up, Big began to notice a familiar face: A man in his late 20's wearing a magenta shirt with a light black jacket, pants, and shoes. Staring at him in shock, Big muttered "It can't be possible" before asking "Tsukasa?" In return, Tsukasa only gave a small smile before replying "It's been a long time, old friend."

_3 Years Ago, Big's dimension….._

_For Big, it started out as any other day: Wake up, get the kids ready for school, put his black hat and cape on, go on patrol, etc. _

_On this particular day, however, something weird occurred as Big did his usual flight around the city of Miami before a particular sight confused him: small zipper-like lines began to appear within the city streets, then opened to reveal a forest as people began to run while grayish bulky creatures with large claws began to exit the rips before they closed themselves up. "What the hell?" Big muttered to himself, as he landed on an abandoned car and announced "Attention weird looking bug people!" The creatures turned to face him, as Big continued "I don't know where you came from, but get the hell back in your weird zipper-like dimension and stay out." The creatures, however, growled and sneered as Big said "This is your only chance. I suggest you take it."_

_They didn't. Instead, they rushed Big all at once, as he jumped into the air while the creatures began to run into the car and smacked right into it. _

_Discarding his traditional hat and cape, Big landed just a few feet away before he heard it._

_The click of a camera._

_The sound itself got the attention of the creatures as they all turned their attention to the human known as Tsukasa Kadoya walking up to Big before asking him "Something tells me this isn't the world of Gaim, is it?" Raising an eyebrow, Big replied "I don't know a Gaim, but you should probably get out of here while you still can." _

_To Big's surprise, Tsukasa didn't listen. Instead, he began circling the humanoid bird, sarcastically rubbing his chin before asking "In that case, this must be the world of Ultraman." Rolling his eyes, Big replied "Technically, no. They live on another planet. Speaking of which, who are you?" Pulling out of nowhere his Decadriver, Tsukasa placed it on his waist, the device itself creating a belt that wrapped around his waist before the RideBooker appeared on his left side. Opening it to pull out a card, Tsukasa replied "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, but you don't need to remember me." Placing the card into the Decadriver, Tsukasa announced "Henshin" before he began to change._

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

_To Big's surprise, Tsukasa was soon wearing a magenta, black, and white armor with green eyes and a yellow gem on his forehead. Big tilted his head while Decade removed the RideBooker from his belt and extended a part of it into a gun handle. The creatures hissed as they charged Decade, only for him to open fire on the creatures, causing them to scream before they exploded into green slime. _

"_Well" Big muttered, surprised, yet added "That was surprising." _

_Turning back towards Big, Decade stated "Those were just Elementary Inves from the Hellheim Forest, but what bothers me is why they aren't in Gaim's world." Big could only shrug his shoulders before another hole opened in front of them, this time revealing 3 new creatures: a blue/black bug-like Inves, a green humanoid creature with the head of a dragon, and a red humanoid lion with wings. _

"_Friends of yours?" Big asked Decade, yet in return Decade shook his head as he replied "No, just some advanced Inves." Turning towards Big, Decade announced "You should leave this to me. I have experience with these types of things." Big, however, chuckled, as he said "Me? Run from danger? I laugh at the face of danger." Making his point across, Big sarcastically laughed out loud as Decade shrugged his shoulders before stating "Have it your way." _

_Annoyed, the 3 Advanced Inves roared as they charged towards their opponents. In return, Big and Decade charged right towards them…_

End of Flashback…

"It has been a long time" Big muttered, yet he added "The last time I saw you was at the…"

"A little over a year ago" Tsukasa replied, yet then noted "Yet it seems things haven't been well for you." Big said nothing, but instead looked down.

For a moment, nothing was said between the two.

The very next moment, Tsukasa suddenly said "You should get some rest. You haven't fully recovered yet from your battle with Beerus."

Grabbing his camera, Tsukasa began to walk out the door. Big, meanwhile, sighed before beginning to get out of the bed yet staggered as he got to his feet. While his body still felt exhausted, he slowly began to walk towards the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, walking on the streets of Tokyo was a lone man in a buttoned white shirt and black pants while wearing a red coat. Stopping at a nearby café, the man orders a plate of curry before sitting down and watching a nearby game of soccer being played at a park, one face in particular familiar.

"Where are you, Decade?" The man would ask himself before eating a spoonful of curry.

All he needed to do was wait.

At the same time, the forces of evil were preparing to strike.

* * *

Walking into a park, Tsukasa sat down at a bench and began watching the same game of soccer while Big, not human and not wanting to start a panic, hid in a nearby tree from where Tsukasa sat. "I didn't know you like soccer" Big told him as Tsukasa looked up to see Big on top of a branch before saying "You're supposed to be resting." Big sighed before stating "Don't feel like it" as the two returned their gaze to the soccer game, Tsukasa paying close attention to one of the players before suddenly stating "I'm not here for the game. I'm here because history has changed."

This one took Big by surprise as Tsukasa continued.

"There was once a man named Haruto Soma who wanted to become a professional soccer player. However, fate had other plans when a ritual was performed and he became a gate, a human with magical abilities yet also served as a vessel for a Phantom. When he learned how to use his magic, he chose to become a Kamen Rider, naming himself Wizard." Big, a hand cupping his chin, nodded before asking "Something happened though, didn't it?" Tsukasa sighed before replying "Yes, something did: for some reason, history was altered and Haruto never became a gate." Big gently tapped his chin before concluding "So because he never became a gate, he never became a rider, correct?" Tsukasa nodded before adding "Sad to say, he's not the only one."

Once more, Big was surprised as Tsukasa stated "Thus far: Wizard, Fourze, Os, Faiz, Gaim, Ex-Aid, and Build have been erased from history, erasing several riders and monsters from their stories as well." Big, once more, tapped his chin before stating "Seems like you have a time traveler messing with history. Don't know why you're telling me this, though." Tsukasa sighs before laying back on the bench, stating "I've hit a dead end. Whoever is messing with history is good with hiding their tracks." Big closes his eyes and shakes his head before stating "I'm afraid I don't know what to say. Time traveling is out of my league."

The sounds of screams were suddenly heard as Big and Tsukasa turned towards the game to see all the players suddenly running for their lives while an army of Shocker Combatmen appeared, followed by someone Tsukasa recalled: man wearing purple armor with a black suit and long white cape while wielding a rapier and shield. "What the hell is that?" Big mutters, as Tsukasa replies "Trouble." Tsukasa quickly gets off the bench and runs forward while Big sighs and tells himself "Even in this world there's trouble" before jumping off the tree and flying forward.

At the same time, the man in the red coat looked on as he said "So you finally show yourself, Decade" while taking another spoonful of curry.

* * *

"Fear and despair, worthless humans" the man in purple announced as civilians ran while a Shocker Combatman grabbed a random person and threw them aside, their grunts of "Yee" continuous. "For today, the forces of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack have reformed to rule this planet."

As people ran for their lives, Tsukasa ran through them while Big flew above the crowd. As a result, people now began to stop and duck down while screaming for their lives "_Yea, I know" _Big thought to himself, as he landed next to Tsukasa to face their new threat while adding "_I'm not human, but still: whatever is going on isn't normal." _

"Decade" the man in purple announced as the Combatmen began twirling their daggers towards the two while he added "You might have forgotten who I am, but I am Apollo Geist of the Government of Darkness now reborn as a member of the Dai-Shocker/Dai-Zangyack alliance. We have been reborn out of our hatred for the Riders and Sentai that protect the dreams and hopes of others, but we did not forget you." Pointing his rapier at Tsukasa, Apollo Geist soon announced "Once before, you were our leader. Now and once again, you are our enemy and you will be destroyed."

"Time out" Big suddenly announced, as Apollo Geist turned to him and asked "And who are you? Another ally of the traitor of…" Big, however, cut him off by saying "You, be quiet" before turning to Tsukasa and asking "You were one of these discount Nazis?" Tsukasa sighed before rubbing his temples and replying "It's a long story." Hearing Apollo Geist growl, the two turned towards their enemy as Apollo Geist announced "How dare you call us 'Discount Nazis'. We are the proud elite chosen to…"

"Oh, shut up Discount Hitler" Big demanded, as Apollo Geist growled before announcing "Enough of this. Combatmen, attack!" The Shocker Combatmen made sounds of approval before charging the two. Cracking his knuckles, Big tells Tsukasa "Allow me" as Big charged the Combatmen while Tsukasa revealed his Decadriver and began to place it on his waist. "Today is the day you die, Decade" Apollo Geist announced, as he rushed towards Tsukasa while the rider himself placed a card in the Decadriver, announcing "Henshin" while he began to dodge Apollo Geist's rapier.

**Kamen Ride: Decade!**

Apollo Geist is struck by the grey images of cards as they combine with Tsukasa, turning him into Decade who grabbed Apollo Geist's swinging right arm and grappled with him, dragging Apollo Geist away from Big and the Combatmen.

Meanwhile, people began to run from the café as a Combatmen was thrown over a table and onto another. Dodging the blade of another, Big grabbed another Combatmen and threw him into a chair. At the same time, he spun around before kicking another Combatmen in the chest, sending him flying into the air and crashing into a parked car. Turning around to find more Combatmen surrounding him, Big narrowed his eyes before asking them "Do all of you really want to try?" The Combatmen crotched down, ready to strike when they slowly started to back away.

"Yea, I thought so" Big muttered, before suddenly hearing the sound of a gun being pulled out. Spinning out of the way, Big suddenly saw the Combatmen shot down, as they fell to the floor before turning to the direction of the gun shots, seeing the man in the red coat who then pointed the gun at Big before asking him "Are you an ally of Decade?" In turn, Big stared at him and replied "And what if I am?"

The two stared at one another, neither one daring to look away until hearing the clashing of blades as they finally turned to see Decade's RideBooker in sword mode clashing with Apollo Geist's rapier, their fight returning into the area and getting closer to them.

"Stay here and be good" The man in red ordered, not looking at Big as he began to walk forward while taking out from his coat a red phone and small figure. Turning the small figure into a key, the man known as Captain Marvelous muttered "Gokai Change" before opening the phone and inserting the key into it.

**Go-kaiger!**

To Big's surprise, Marvelous suddenly was covered in a red spandex suit with a gun and cutlass in each hand. "Now then…" Gokai Red announced, pointing his gun at Decade before adding "Time to make a show of it."

Unfortunately for him, Big suddenly reached forward and grabbed Gokai Red's wrist, redirecting the gun towards Apollo Geist and firing, hitting him on the chest and shield. Taking advantage, Decade inserted a card into the Decadriver while Apollo Geist reeled.

**Attack Ride: Slash**

Hitting Apollo Geist's chest several times with his blade, Decade watched on as Apollo Geist rolled back before getting to one knee and announcing "This isn't over, Decade" before running off. Decade prepared to chase after him when the sound of gunfire was heard.

"No" Decade muttered before turning towards the direction of the sound.

During that time, Gokai Red had managed to kick Big in the chest before shooting him several times in the chest. To his surprise, Big's chest didn't spark, but instead bled as he fell to the floor and bit his lip to keep from screaming. "So you're not from Zangyack" Gokai Red noted before asking "I guess that means you're one of Shocker's experiments, aren't you?" Big didn't reply, but instead managed to roll onto all fours and attempted to get up on his knees, the fatigue and pain mixing together in the process. "Then again you were protecting Decade, weren't you?" Gokai Red asked, yet again Big didn't respond as he managed to get to his knees while a hand was on the floor. Aiming his Gokai Gun at Big, Gokai Red suddenly announces "I guess I can't take any chances with you then" as he prepares to fire only for a blade to appear under his neck.

A blade specifically part of the RideBooker Sword mode.

Turning to his left, Gokai Red turns to Decade as Decade asks "What are you doing here, space pirate?" In response, Gokai Red flexed his saber and replied "Believe it or not, I'm here for you." Slapping Decade's blade away, Gokai Red soon added "We still have a score to settle." Turning his RideBooker back to its regular mode, Decade announced "I'm not interested. Now buzz off" as he begins to walk over to Big, yet instincts took over as he suddenly ducked Gokai Red's swing and locked arms against him, while Gokai Red stated "You're not leaving this unfinished this time" as Gokai Red pushed him back, a new battle beginning between the two.

As this occurred, Big groaned as his mind wandered back to 3 years before…

_**Kamen Ride: Ryuki**_

_Throwing a card into the Decadriver, Decade's appearance into that of a red and black warrior as he side swept the Bug and Dragon Advanced Inves before pulling out another card, stating "I've wasted enough time with the two of you, so it's time to go." _

_**Attack Ride: Strike Vent**_

_His right hand suddenly covered with a metallic dragon head, Decade thrusted his hand forward, shooting a flame towards the 2 Advanced Inves as they roared in immeasurable pain before exploding. _

_As for the third Advanced Inves, the Lion Advanced Inves flew through the air and directly towards Big, who only stood there for not more than a second before swinging his right arm forward._

_In the next second, it was over as the Lion Advanced Inves realized Big's right arm had become a blade made of fire. The next second after that, the creature was split in two before it exploded. _

_Noticing this, Big's arm returned to normal while he tilted his head. "Never knew monsters could do that" Big muttered to himself._

"_Not bad" Decade muttered as his new form disappeared, returning to his regular form while Big faced him and asked "Who exactly are you?" In return, Decade replied "You're not human, but there's something very interesting about you." Appearing behind him was a dimensional wall as Decade said "We'll meet again when you least expect it." Walking back into the wall, Big began to reach forward when Decade spoke "I am the destroyer of worlds, Decade. Remember that" before disappearing into it, the wall fading away into nothingness the very next second._

"_The destroyer of worlds, huh?" Big muttered, as he simply stood there, confused._

_It would not be the last time they met._

Present….

Getting to one knee, Big continued to groan in pain while Decade and Gokai Red clashed fists, the latter having dropped his saber earlier. Punching each other in the chest, Decade and Gokai Red backed away as Decade pulled a card out from his RideBooker, telling Gokai Red "I remembered our last battle when we were even with different forms, but there's one difference between the two of us as of now." Cracking his fists, Gokai Red asked "And that would be?" Decade, in response, threw the card into the Decadriver as he replied "Your power was borrowed, but mine wasn't."

**Kamen Ride: Faiz**

Changing his form into that of a black and silver armored rider with yellow eyes, the two stared at one another before the two began running at each other while Big simply watched on as the two jumped into the air and Gokai Red prepared to throw a punch, only for Decade to suddenly throw another card into the Decadriver, the result a swirling red funnel catching Gokai Red in midair and pointing at his chest.

**Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz**

Extending his right foot forward, Decade connects with the Crimson Smash Kick, striking Gokai Red in the chest before sending him crashing onto the ground.

"That's all folks" Big muttered to himself, before shooting his head upwards as his eyes went wide before shouting "LOOK OUT!"

Decade suddenly turned around and found himself trapped inside a wind made of golden energy, as he found himself trapped in mid-air and struck by several invisible strikes before falling to the ground and turning back to his original form.

"What the hell?" Big groaned, as he turned towards the direction of the attack and found the culprit: the monster in gold and white robes, as he pointed his staff at Decade and Gokai Red, who barely managed to get to one knee while the monster said "Destroyer of Worlds, Decade, and Gokai Red of the Gokaigers. How ironic it is to see the two of you, the ones who tricked both Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack into revealing ourselves to your allies, fight amongst yourselves. And yet, how fitting it will be to destroy you both." His staff glowing, the monster soon announced "Now perish, along with this world" as he swung it once more, another wave of golden wind towards them.

"_Oh no you don't" _Big thought to himself, as his body began to glow purple while forcing his body to move forward towards the attack itself.

Within the next second, Decade and Gokai Red were protected by a barrier made of orange lines in an octangular-shape, the attack itself striking the barrier yet not powerful enough to break through it.

"What is this?" The monster asked, Decade and Gokai Red just as confused, as they turned to see Big with an arm outstretched, now in a purple and green striped robotic suit with a silver cone protecting his beak and green eyes AKA his Eva Form.

"Oh, I see" The monster said, looking at Big as he said "You might just be worth an actual fight, but heed my warning: Either join us to destroy the Riders and Sentai, or stay out of our way." Holding his chest in pain, Big replied "I may not know much about this world, but I do know this: I won't let you destroy this world or it's heroes." The monster began to point his staff at Big before Big added "Now here's my warning: Take your friends back into the shadows and don't come back, or I put you back in the shadows for good."

The monster, in response, gave a laugh as he said "You and me will battle soon enough. Until then, farewell…"

In the next second, the monster disappeared while Big began to turn back to normal, the blood becoming visible through his shirt.

The next second after that, Big fell over onto the ground, unconscious.

"So, Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack are back huh?" Gokai Red asked as he canceled his transformation, returning to his appearance as Marvelous. Turning to Decade as he canceled his transformation and returned to his appearance as Tsukasa, Marvelous told him "It looks like our battle will have to wait for another time" before turning to leave.

"Hold it, space pirate" Tsukasa suddenly announced, as Marvelous turned around to see Tsukasa starting to help Big's prone body up. "You have a doctor on your ship, correct? He needs one now." Marvelous groaned as he asks "Why should I?" In response, Tsukasa slung one of Big's arms over his neck as he replied "Because you're responsible for this, and you have to take responsibility for your actions." Marvelous, instead, turned around and began to walk again, stating "I am a pirate, not a doctor. As far as I'm concerned, he's your problem."

As Marvelous walked away, Tsukasa muttered "Bastard. At this point, I have no choice" as a dimensional wall appeared behind him and Big, enveloping them both before it disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Big's Dimension….

"MEDIC!"

A pink humanoid bird wearing a white shirt and blue jeans flew as quickly as possible through a series of hallways located inside a military facility, in her arms was an unconscious human wearing black clothes and a trench coat while a sword and modified Winchester rifle were strapped to her back. "WHERE'S THE DAMN MEDIC?" she shouted, her eyes beginning to tear up as a doctor and a group of soldiers came up with a stretcher. "What happened to the commander?" the doctor asked, as the alien named Little put the human named Carlos on the stretcher, blood from a wound on his shoulder bleeding through his clothes, and replied "It's a long story. Just help him, please." The doctor and soldiers nodded as they proceeded to take him into the surgery room.

"Carlos" Little quietly muttered before finally sitting down on the floor, putting a hand over her face and added "I'm so sorry. I should have been able to protect you from those damn toons. It's my fault this happened."

Little did not know, however, what trouble was to soon arise.

At the same time, somewhere in the city of Miami, a hooded trench coat figure with dark skin and red marks over his body and large yellow eyes growled as he stated "It is almost time to reveal ourselves, but the world of Riders and Sentai must fall first so that I can claim their power as my own." Waving his arm towards the air, he announced "Now go, my minion Dregoria. Destroy their heroes and bring me their power."

Meanwhile, back in the world of Riders and Sentai, as he sat on the floor, Dregoria nodded while his staff began to cover itself in black and red energy. "I hear you, Master Belial, and I obey." Grabbing the staff, Dregoria soon found himself surrounded in the same energy as he announced "Enemies of Riders and Sentai, the time has come to strike them down with furious rage."

As he said this, the army of Shocker Combatmen, Gormin Sailors, and Sugormins roared in approval while Apollo Geist raised his rapier in agreement. Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows, another figure nodded in approval while flexing his claws.

* * *

Returning to the Gokai Galleon, Marvelous found the ship mechanic, Don Dogier, leaving the kitchen while wiping his hands and muttering something about 'too many bullets'.

"Hakase" Marvelous said, before announcing "I want chicken."

"Oh, un, sorry Marvelous but I've been a bit busy" Don stated before adding "We've had company."

Don motioned towards the eating table, and to Marvelous' surprise Tsukasa sat there drinking a cup of tea. "What is he doing here?" Marvelous asked, yet as Tsukasa sipped from the tea cup Don replied "Well, according to him you shot one of his friends so he brought him here to be treated. Speaking of which…" Don trails off as he turns to Tsukasa and says "Your friend is doing fine, but he seems completely dehydrated. I'll start preparing a large feast right now."

Lowering his voice, Don soon told Tsukasa "Also, on behalf of Captain Marvelous, sorry about starting the Rider/Sentai war a few years back." Tsukasa sighed as he put his cup down and replied "Technically, that was Dai-Shocker and Zangyack, not you guys, so consider us even. Regardless, my business right now is with your captain."

"Hey, don't ignore me" Marvelous demanded, yet Tsukasa did not acknowledge him.

"HAKASE, FOOD! NOW" Marvelous demanded, as Don began to panic and rushed to the kitchen.

That left Marvelous and Tsukasa alone as the latter ordered "Sit down. We need to have a talk."

* * *

"I've never seen his species before" one of them, a woman, said before asking someone "Gai-san, is he from Earth also?"

"Not that I know of" the one called Gai replied.

As Big slept on a hammock, his chest having been bandaged with medical tape, in the same room were the other members of the Gokaigers. Each one of them responding to their visitors in different ways.

Joe, aka Gokai Blue, simply began doing pushups yet was told to remain 'as quiet as possible' by Don.

Luka, aka Gokai Yellow, was reading a magazine.

Ahim and Gai, aka Gokai Pink and Silver, were curious over Don's 'patient.' Thus far, he slept.

As Big slept, his mind began to wonder "_I haven't felt this weak since my first battle with Gendo. I thought after the battles with him, Naraku, and even that idiot Mr. Griffin, things would start to quiet down but they didn't. Instead, it got worse. Thanks to Whis kidnapping my friends, then Beerus killing them before beating me down to a pulp, I'm not sure where I go from here.."_

His mind then returned to recent events with Apollo Geist, the Shocker Combatmen, and their new ally.

Continuing his train of thoughts, he stated "_However, one thing is certain: While I don't know much about this world, I do know it's in danger. As for that monster, I don't know why but there was something almost familiar with his power. It was as if I've felt it from somewhere before, but it shouldn't be possible. Could it?" _

Then, it came to him.

He remembered a previous battle where he was shot in the chest by an unknown enemy with the same power.

The same type of power that the monster, Dregoria, had hidden in an attempt to defeat Decade and Gokai Red.

The same type of power that belonged to only one being he knew of.

The one being that came from his world. In particular, a threat that Whis had warned him of.

It all started to make sense.

Opening his eyes at last, Big groaned, catching the attention of Gai as he said "Oh, he woke up."

Big sat up and held his chest in pain before noticing his whereabouts and asked "Um, where exactly am I?" In response, Ahim bowed and said "You are on the GokaiGalleon, but you should lay back down. Don-san will be back to check on your injuries, ok?" Big only shook his head as he began to get his legs out of the hammock while saying "That's very kind of you but I need to go." Finding his torn shirt next to him, Big grabbed it and noticed it had been sewn before putting it on, thinking to himself "_Not to 'self: I need to thank whoever fixed my shirt. Otherwise, I need to check something." _

In that next second, Big made for the door while Luka and Joe watched, neither one not feeling like it was their problem.

Gai, on the other hand, made the mistake of stopping Big in front of the door as he extended his arms forward and said "Hold it right there. As a member of the Gokaigers, you need to go back and rest. Doctor's orders."

In turn, Big simply stared at Gai and told him "Move."

Gai simply backed away from the door while Big went through.

Once it closed, Gai simply said "Well, he's scary." Rolling his eyes, Joe stopped with his pushups long enough to state "You should have stayed quiet. Even I can tell he seems stronger than you." Beginning his pushups once more, he muttered "Even injured, he's stronger than all of us."

Gai, however, heard him as he seemed shocked while Luka, not looking away from her magazine, added "Even I could tell. The only reason Marvelous managed to hurt him was either dumb luck or carelessness on his part."

* * *

"We have nothing to talk about" Marvelous stated, as he then said "Now take your friend and get off my ship. Captain's orders" before walking over to his chair and sat down.

"Last I checked, I'm not part of your crew." Tsukasa stated, before continuing on "Even then, we have a problem. If Apollo Geist and Shocker are around, that means Dai-Shocker has returned with less riders around than before. Also, if you recall their new ally, they now have more power than ever."

Marvelous could only snort before stating "If it's Dai-Shocker, it's not our problem." Tsukasa, however, said "Apollo Geist mentioned an alliance between Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. If memory serves me correctly, were they not your enemies? The same enemies that the 34 previous Sentai teams gave up their powers to defeat, only to learn they just stopped the first wave?"

Crossing his arms, Marvelous then asked "Don't you think you're a bit hypocritical to speak like that? Shocker, remnants of the group you called Nazis, created monsters by combining animal DNA with humans. And yet, ironically, their greatest success was their greatest failure: Kamen Riders 1 and 2." Staring at Tsukasa, who simply looked with disdain in his eyes, Marvelous asked "How many versions of them existed since the original? How many Riders have taken up the mantle to defeat them, despite each incarnation is just as responsible for them as the last?"

As if staring into his soul, Marvelous then asked "How many people did you kill as the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker?" This time, Tsukasa seemed shocked as Marvelous added "How many times did you betray your allies? How many worlds did you destroy before you were given the title 'Destroyer of Worlds'? I'm sure your friends would be ashamed of you."

Marvelous' eyes soon turned to the new figure having entered the room, Big leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

He heard everything Marvelous said, and he wasn't happy.

"And then there's you" Marvelous began, as he told Big "I'm not sure where you fit into all of this, but you're better off not getting involved with him."

Big took a deep breathe before he finally spoke.

"Quite honestly, I don't care about whatever problems you two have with each other" Big said, staring at Marvelous before stating "And regardless of your respective pasts, you're judging the other for it. I might not know what you two and your friends have been through, but the only way to stop whatever is about to happen is to put your differences aside for this one time."

Marvelous only groaned, annoyed, while Tsukasa said nothing.

"I do know one thing: Right now, your world is in danger, and rather you two like it or not, something tells me the attack from earlier was only a preview for what's to come." Finishing his speech, Big noticed Marvelous simply roll his eyes before he says "You can disagree with me if you want, but at the end of the day if you're going to sit there and pretend nothing is wrong, then there's nothing I can do to help you."

Beginning to walk towards the exit, Big makes it clear "If I have to deal with whoever this discount Nazis are on my own, then I will. Meanwhile, you just sit there and enjoy your day."

"Why do you care?"

Big stopped, turning to face Marvelous who didn't bother to face him as the leader of the Gokaigers asked "If this is not your world, then why do you care? You could probably go home by now, so why do you care?" Big sighed before replying "Because I know what it's like to lose everything I hold dear, and I won't let that happen to anyone else. Regardless if I die, at the end of the day, at least I can try to save as many people as I can."

Hearing the door slam close behind him, Marvelous does nothing as Tsukasa gets up and grabs his camera. "So you're going as well, huh?" Marvelous asked, as Tsukasa didn't bother looking at him, yet replied "Regardless of what you think, Riders and Sentai are responsible for protecting this world. That includes me and you." Tsukasa began to walk towards the door, yet stopped when Marvelous asked "Why do you care what happens to him?" Tsukasa soon replied, to the shock of Marvelous, "Because I failed to save his family…"

* * *

_Flashback from 1 year ago, Big's Dimension…_

_Running through the streets of Miami, nothing was left but death, destruction, turned over cars, and the bodies of humans and humanoid wolves as Big tried to find his family. "CASEY! FALCO! DELIAH!" he screamed, trying to find his children and wife._

_However, in mere seconds as the rain began to fall and thunder began to cover the skies, Big found himself surrounded by more of the creatures called Snowwolves, as they began to circle while one of them demanded "Big the Bird, you are ordered to surrender yourself to our queen and agree to be her slave. If you do so, we will give your family a quick death." Big, in turn, replied "NEVER! I will get them back and kill every single of you that has harmed them. DO YOU HEAR ME?" as they began to extend their claws._

_A booming voice soon announced "I'm afraid I cannot allow this to happen." _

_The Snowwolves began to look around, yet Big seemed shocked as he asked himself "Is that who I think that is?"_

_In the next second, a dimensional wall appeared, Decade himself exiting it with his RideBooker in Sword mode. Turning to face him, Big asked "Decade?" In turn, Decade nodded as he stated "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't interfere, but in this case I cannot allow your kind to do this." Turning to face Big, Decade stated "Go get your family. I'll deal with these pests." Big nodded as he began to run through the Snowwolves, killing as many as possible while the remainder began to attack Decade, each one struck down one after another._

_It was several minutes later when Decade finally managed to catch up to Big, but it was too late._

_In the middle of the street there laid him on his knees, cradling the bodies of his wife and children as he cried in horrible pain. _

_Decade, deciding against leaving so soon, simply stared at the ground…._

Present, World of Riders and Sentai…

Marvelous simply said nothing as Tsukasa asked him "Do you understand?"

Marvelous, once more, said nothing as Tsukasa simply began to leave.

Hearing the door close once more, Marvelous sighs as Don exits the kitchen and says "Um, Marvelous, I know it's not my place to say but they do have a point." Marvelous, closing his eyes yet sighing, asks "How exactly?" Don prepares to reply, yet as Gai entered the room he replied "Well, we are the 35th official Super Sentai, and we're just as responsible for protecting the Earth as the other teams."

Marvelous, once more, said nothing as he simply sat there and thought.

Finally, after a few moments, he said "Let's go."

* * *

For the people of Tokyo, it became chaotic within seconds.

Everything was peaceful at first.

In the next second, waves of golden energy began to strike buildings, destroying them.

The second wave struck the streets, sending people running for their lives as vehicles began to explode.

The third wave struck more buildings, as Dregoria began to lead his army through the streets, Apollo Geist following along as Shocker Combatmen and Gormin Sailors began running past Dregoria and attacking people.

From behind, Sugormins began pointing their hands forward and began firing towards the buildings, destroying more of them.

"Oh, such wonderful destruction" Dregoria stated, as Geist looked on while Dregoria announced "Now look on in fear, pitiful humans, as your cities and soon enough your entire planet are conquered by the Dai-Shocker/Dai-Zangyack Alliance."

As people continued to run, some were captured by Shocker Combatmen and dragged towards Dregoria while he whispered to himself "We shall conquer this dimension, and then I shall give its power to my master."

Unfortunately for Dragoria, the sudden sight of Shocker Combatmen being thrown into one another was a bit of a shock to Apollo Geist while Dregoria whispered to himself "He's here."

Beginning to kick several Combatmen away and into one another, Big ran into a group of humans on the ground as they were circled by a different type of enemy he hadn't seen before: silver robotic-like being with batons. "Well, this is different" Big muttered to himself as the Gormins began to rush him.

One by one, however, they suffered the same fate as Big managed to disarm one of them before using their own weapon to knock them out.

Once done, Big threw the weapon away before telling the scared humans "Get to safety. NOW!" In response, they ran into a nearby store before locking the door.

"HERO"

Turning to the direction of the voice, Big saw Dregoria and Apollo Geist walking towards him while Apollo Geist pointed his rapier towards Big and said "You dare raise a hand against the power of the Dai-Shocker/Dai-Zangyack Alliance in order to protect the humans? How dare you stand against us…" Big, however, cut him off by stating "Shut up Discount Hitler." Turning towards Dregoria, Big soon asked "I believe there was that fight you wanted, correct?" Pointing his staff at Big, Dregoria told Apollo Geist "Continue the attack. This is between me and him." Apollo Geist hesitated, yet obliged as he began to follow the other Shocker Combatmen while Big and Dregoria simply stared at one another.

"It's your move" Big simply stated.

In return, Dregoria pointed his staff at Big and said "You first."

Big, in turn, began to crack his knuckles as their battle was about to begin.

* * *

As the Shocker Combatmen continued their attack with the Gormins and Apollo Geist, they heard the booming voice "This is where it ends, Apollo Geist" bringing them all to a stop.

Flexing his hands, Apollo Geist looked around and found Tsukasa walking towards them.

"You again, traitor" Apollo Geist stated, as he said "Your ally will soon fall before Dregoria, yet I must ask: Why are you willing to protect these people if this isn't even your world?" Tsukasa, taking out his Decadriver and beginning to place it on his waist, replied "A friend reminded me that sometimes people will fight to protect those they care about till the end. Sometimes, that includes even after their deaths. That's why it's important to not only treasure your comrades, but to never forget the ones you've lost along the way."

Groaning in anger, Apollo Geist prepared to speak when someone suddenly said "I suppose that's one way to say it."

Confusing all of them, Apollo Geist suddenly brought his shield up and gunshots were heard, striking down members of the Combatmen and Gormins. Lowering his shield, Apollo Geist began to see the Gokaigers arrive.

"Another way is to fight to protect the comrades you have as well" Marvelous stated, turning to his teammates, as Gai began to say "Aw, Marvelous-san does care…" only for Luka to elbow him in the ribs and hiss "Quiet", which earned a small chuckle from Marvelous as he and the Gokaigers stood next to Tsukasa, revealing their Ranger Keys and Mobilates while Gai revealed his Gokai Cellular.

"You curs" Apollo Geist cursed before asking "Who in the hell do you think you all are?" In response, Tsukasa simply smirked while his transformation card was in his hand as he replied "I think you know who I am, but in the end I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that. Henshin."

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

Placing the card into the Decadriver, Tsukasa quickly transformed into Decade while Marvelous simply stated "As for us, we're pirates and we do as we wish but when we see something we don't like, we wreck it."

Setting their Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers began to change as they shouted "GOKAI CHANGE" with the 5 core members inserting their keys into the Mobilates while Gai placed his inside the Gokai Cellular.

**Go-Kaigers**

Changing into their suits within seconds, Gokai Red flexed his arms before they began to announce themselves.

"Gokai Red"

"Gokai Blue"

"Gokai Yellow"

"Gokai Green"

"Gokai Pink"

"Go-Kai Silver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…GOKAIGERS!"

In shock, the Shocker Combatmen and Gormins took a few steps back while Apollo Geist simply cursed "Damnit."

"Now then" Gokai Red said, before adding "Let's make a show of it!"

With their battle finally beginning, the Gokaigers and Decade rushed towards their enemies as Decade and Gokai Red began fighting against Apollo Geist while the others battled the Shocker Combatmen and Gormins.

As this happened, a man wearing all black and looking into a book turned away from it and looked on as he said "The Destroyer of Worlds and the Space Pirates are here as well as the hero from another world. Now, it is time for my king to appear in this battle."

The man known as Woz soon walked away but stopped as the Sugormin began to follow another enemy not noticed by anyone: a tall black and yellow alien with large shoulders and orange orbs attached to them while wielding a curved sword.

Smiling, Woz soon said "It seems an opponent has been provided" as he closed his book.

* * *

Ackdos Gills, once upon a time, was the Emperor of the Zangyack. He would command his forces and force planets to bend to his will.

After constant failures on Earth, however, everything changed.

The first was the death of his Action Commanders.

The second was the death of his son.

The third, which frustrated him the most, was his own death and subsequentially the fall of the Zangyack Empire.

Yet, once more, he was back from the dead and this time he planned to see it through to the end regardless of whoever stood in his way.

'_To hell with Dregoria and his plan'_, he would tell himself. The earth belongs to him.

Unfortunately for him, there was someone who might disagree as 2 new individuals began to run towards them. The first, a man wearing an all-black jump suit with red stripes, looked at this scene and asked "What is this? These aren't Another Riders. They don't look like Time Jackers either." The second, an 18-year boy wearing a buttoned white shirt and brown pants, replied "I remember them. They're aliens from the Zangyack Empire. They've invaded the Earth a few times before."

The new arrivals, Geiz and Sougo, were soon surprised by the appearance of Woz, as he stated "You are correct, my king. Although they have encountered Riders before, the Zangyack Empire have mostly battled the forces of Super Sentai." Geiz, confused, asked "Super Sentai? What are they?" Woz turned to Geiz and replied "They are not mentioned much in Rider history, but like the riders, there are several Sentai teams that have defended this planet since 1975."

"Hey, you three"

Sougo, Geiz, and Woz soon turned to face Ackdos Gills and the Sugormins, having apparently forgotten about them as Ackdos Gills stated "You three should get down on your knees and kneel, for you stand before the Revived Emperor of the Zangyack Empire, Ackdos Gills." Sougo, however, stated "The only one who will be the king of this planet will be me. After all, it's my destiny to become the greatest king ever."

Geiz, in turn, was forced to restrain himself from rolling his eyes as he and Sougo placed their Ziku-Driver on their waists before activating their Ridewatches.

**Ziku-Driver (x2)**

**Zi-O/Geiz**

"Henshin" Both Sougo and Geiz announced they spun their drivers and transformed.

**Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O/Geiz**

Sougo changed into an all-black suit with a silver chest plate and pink stripes on his hands and eyes.

Geiz, meanwhile, changed into an all red suit with yellow eyes and a black helmet with the black running down in the middle of the chest towards the Ziki-Driver.

Before Zi-O and Geiz could move, however, Woz stood in front of them as he opened his book and announced "Rejoice! The one who will inherit all Rider powers, the king of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O!" Closing his book, he then turned to Geiz and muttered "Oh, and then there's Geiz" before moving aside.

"HEY" Geiz shouted, yet Ackdos Gills demanded "Enough of this. Sugormin, attack!" The Sugormins grunted as they charged towards Zi-O and Geiz. In response, Zi-O managed to rush through the Sugormins before charging towards Ackdos Gills and beginning their fight. As a result, the Sugormin bum rushed towards Geiz and quickly surrounded him, each one attempting to grab him.

"Seriously, Zi-O?" Geiz asked, as he began to kick the Sugormins back before removing his Drive Ridewatch from his left wrist. Avoiding a swing from another Sugormin, Geiz activated it before placing it in the Ziku-Driver and spinning it.

**Armor Time! Drive! Drive!**

Automatically attaching to Geiz, his armor was now that a red and white stripe car with wheels attached to his shoulders and shift cars attached to his wrists.

Enraged, the Sugormins pointed their arms forward and began to fire at Geiz, who in turn began to emit an Acceleration Field through his Speed Tire Shoulders, allowing him to dodge the attacks while he struck the Sugormins down one at a time before stopping behind them and pressing a button on the Geiz and Drive Ridewatch, then the Ziku-Driver spinning the driver itself.

**Finish Time! Drive! Hissatsu Time Burst!**

Geiz soon began to run around the Sugormins, striking each of them with multiple punches in rapid succession before stopping not more than a foot away, dusting his hands while the Sugormins groaned one last time before they exploded.

Meanwhile, catching Ackdos Gills' arm while trapping it under his left arm, Zi-O removed the Gaim Ridewatch from his left wrist and activated it before setting it on his Ziku-Driver. "Let me go, you rotten brat" Ackdos Gills demanded, as Zi-O spun around and released Ackdos Gills before kicking him aside and spun his driver.

**Armor Time! Soiya! Gaim!**

Looking up, both Zi-O and Ackdos Gills saw an opening to the Hellheim Forest open over the head of Zi-O, as an oversized Gaim helmet came from it before covering Zi-O with an orange armor, 2 Daidaimaru blades attached to his shoulders and 2 that appear in his hands, one each. As the opening to the Hellheim Forest closed, Zi-O began to cross blades with Ackdos Gills.

Locking blades with him, Ackdos Gills demanded "Stop screwing with me" before Zi-O managed to dodge one of his blade swipes and retaliated with one of his own from his right hand. Ackdos Gills groaned before Zi-O swung with his left, at the same time getting behind Ackdos Gills. Quickly getting frustrated, Ackdos Gills roared in anger as Zi-O swung both of his blades and struck Ackdos Gills in the chest, forcing him to fall back while he dropped his blade as a result.

As Ackdos Gills began to get to his feet, Zi-O pressed a button on the Zi-O and Gaim Ridewatch, then the Ziku-Driver, as Ackdos Gills announced "I am Ackdos Gills of the Zangyack Empire, and I will not be defeated by the likes of a child." As Ackdos Gills flexed his claws and began to run towards Zi-O, the latter spun his driver.

**Finish Time! Gaim! Squash Time Break!**

As Ackdos Gills got closer, Zi-O swung away, his blades connecting with Ackdos Gills as Zi-O managed to run past him and stopped while Ackdos Gills groaned in pain before finding himself stuck in place, trapped in the image of a badly drawn orange. "Is this how I am defeated?" Ackdos Gills moaned, adding "Defeated by a chi…" he never finished, as the orange exploded, taking Ackdos Gills along with it.

Looking on from the sidelines, Woz simply smiled as he said "No Ackdos Gills, you were not defeated by a child but by the future king, Oma Zi-O." Turning to a small figure in his hands, a small magenta-shaped pirate, Woz soon mutters "There is still one last matter to attend to" as he takes his leave.

* * *

Returning to Big and Dregoria, the latter began to swing away with his staff, yet each swing was missed as Big continue to dodge the attacks while Dregoria whined "Hold still so I can kill you."

In return, Big simply smiled as he crossed his arms while Dregoria missed yet again, this time his staff striking a plastic table and breaking it in half. "Sorry there, Mr. Nazi, but you'll have to do better than that." Dregoria, enraged, swung yet Big ducked under once again, this time kicking Dregoria from behind and sent him flying into another plastic table.

"Done yet?" Big sarcastically asked, yet Dregoria turned around and screamed "DIE, DAMN YOU" as his staff began to glow in a golden aura while he prepared to swing towards Big. "Oh, not this time" Big muttered to himself, bringing his right hand towards his left side while he began to glow in a white aura.

Dregoria soon finished his swing, releasing a golden wave of energy at it connected with Big, yet for some reason it seemed more contained than explosive.

"Wait, what?" Dregoria asked, confused, before squinting his eyes to see just what exactly happened.

It seems Big had managed to change his appearance, now dressed in a white kimono, with metal gauntlets and spiked cauldrons on his shoulders. In his hand was a large bladed sword called the Tessaiga while two other swords were sheathed to his left side. To Dregoria's surprise, Big's sword was not only generating wind of its own, but the wind had managed to catch Dregoria's attack as Big stated "Now it's my turn. Backlash Wave!" This time, Big swung forward, striking Dregoria with the attack as he roared while flying into the air, his staff the only thing protecting him until it began to crack.

"No" Dregoria realized before shouting "NO" as the staff finally broke, shattering into pieces as its energy began to leak. Dregoria screamed as he was enveloped in an explosion.

Watching on, Big smiled as he stated "I guess he wasn't up to par after all" while swinging the Tessaiga over his shoulder. Beginning to turn around, Big suddenly felt it.

A force so evil it made even his skin crawl.

"It couldn't be" he muttered before turning back to see the dust from the explosion clear, and Dregoria covered in a black and red aura, changing as he did so.

"_So it is what I thought it could be_" Big thought to himself before stating "_It's Reionics energy._"

As the aura began to fade, Big noticed as Dregoria's body began to change, his robe suddenly ripping itself off as large black and red striped wings emerged from his back. Dregoria then roared as he grabbed his mask and threw it off, revealing his grotesque brown face and body with fangs and yellow eyes while he roared.

"Oh boy" Big muttered while Dregoria began to fly down towards him. As a response, Big swung the Tessaiga towards him only for Dregoria to catch it. "Aw crap" Big muttered, as he pushed Big into a building, going right through a concrete wall while throwing him into the other side of the building itself.

Quickly getting up to one knee, Big saw as Dregoria hissed at him. "Damn" Big muttered to himself as he added "The power of Reionics energy made him quieter, but now he's just acting out of instinct. I need to finish this now." At this moment, Big's Tessaiga began to cover itself in wind once more as he swung forward and shouted "WIND SCAR", releasing energy scars hidden in the wind itself which slammed into Dregoria and sent him flying outside.

To Big's shock, however, once Dregoria was outside, he simply shook off the attack and roared in anger as Big's Tessaiga changed to that of a rusty sword. Sheathing it, he soon drew out another sword with a red orb on the handle, the So'unga, as Big said "Ok, let's try this again."

* * *

As the other Gokaigers battled the Gormin and Shocker Combatmen, Decade and Gokai Red's blade clashed with Apollo Geist's shield as he manages to shrug them back while revealing his rapier now having changed to a rifle as he fired at point blank range towards the head of Gokai Red, only to miss as he backed away along with Decade. Pointing his rifle at them both, Apollo Geist announced "It is futile. Even if I fall today, as long as the evil of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack live on, our evil will never truly die."

"Aren't you just chatty today?" Decade asked, as Gokai Red wiped two fingers on his saber before stating "I already don't like this guy, so let's shut him up." Running towards Apollo Geist, Gokai Red deflected a shot from his rifle while Decade prepared to do the same, only to stop as the Ridebooker suddenly opened up and revealed two blank cards, one of them becoming a new Final Form Ride card with a split picture of Gokai Red and the Gokai Galleon Buster. "Well, this is new" Decade muttered, as he placed the card in the Decadriver.

**Final Form Ride: Go-Go-Go-Gokaiger!**

To Gokai Red's surprise, he suddenly felt himself being jerked back as Apollo Geist fired only to miss while Gokai Red began to find his body becoming contorted, changing into a red cannon shaped like a pirate ship. Turning towards Decade, Gokai Red shouted "HEY, WHAT IS THIS?" In turn, Decade simply replied "This is our power" while Apollo Geist growled as he stated "I will not be ignored by the likes of either one of you. Prepare to die by my hands." Apollo Geist soon raised his shield and announced "Geist Cutter", throwing his shield at Decade yet watched as his shield was shot away.

"WHAT?" Apollo Geist shouted, seeing his shield bounce around in mid air before landing on the ground harmlessly. "You seem to have forgotten about me" Gokai Red suddenly announced as he began to fly around Apollo Geist and fired, striking him in the chest and forcing him to fall onto the ground. As this occurred, Decade inserted the other new card, a Final Attack Ride, into the Decadriver.

**Final Attack Ride: Go-Go-Go-Gokaiger!**

Finding himself fly into Decade's hands, Gokai Red found himself being pointed at Apollo Geist while the latter began to get up while staggering, slowly stating "I….will….not…be….defeated…" while Decade pulled the trigger, firing the "Rising Strike" attack at Apollo Geist, releasing an energy blast shaped similar to the Gokai Galleon yet covered in red and magenta energy, as it struck Apollo Geist's chest and went through him.

Letting Gokai Red go, his body soon began to dis-contort itself, returning to normal as he dusted himself off before stating "Don't ever do that again", while Decade dusted his hands.

"You bastards"

Turning towards Apollo Geist, they noticed he held his chest and began to spark yet stood his ground as he said "You think you've won, but you have no idea what's coming." Decade and Gokai Red only listened as Apollo Geist stated "Dregoria is only a footnote compared to the danger that's to come. Dai-Shocker, Dai-Zangyack, even the Space Mafia; They are nothing compared to the devil that threatens the multiverse, nor the monsters that threaten all of space and time. Prepare yourselves, for the worst is yet to come." Continuing to spark, Apollo Geist falls to one knee as he states "On this day, I might fall but the evil of Dai-Shocker will always live on."

With his last words, Apollo Geist fell to the ground and finally exploded.

Meanwhile, inserting their respective Gokai keys into their weapons, Gokai Blue and Yellow's sabers began to glow, as did Gokai Green and Pink with their guns and Gokai Silver with his spear. "**Final Wave" **their weapons announced, launching their respective attacks that wiped out the remains of the Shocker Combatmen and Gormins.

"Yatta" Gokai Silver exclaimed, adding "That's the last of them", yet it was Gokai Red who stated "No, not all of them. There's one left."

* * *

"Dragon Twister" Big shouted, circling the So'unga over his head a few times before it created a red energy ball and launching it at Dregoria.

Yet, Dregoria only roared as he took the attack head, being surrounded in a cloud of smoke and dust. Big could only groan at the dust began to dissipate, seeing Dregoria beginning to walk through it. "_Damnit_" Big thought to himself, adding "_The Dragon Twister attacks with the force of an F5 twister, yet it did nothing to this guy. It's almost as if the power of Reionics didn't just increase his power but increased his durability as well." _Beginning his walk towards Big, Dregoria roared as he outstretched his wings as he quickly flew towards Big and slammed into him, going through the wall of the destroyed building and out into another street, throwing Big aside before his wings began to rapidly flap, creating waves of dark energy.

As Big began to get to his knees, Dregoria's wings flap forward, releasing the energy as it quickly enveloped Big and lifted him up into the air, striking him with several rounds of dark energy. Big screamed while the attack kept him trapped.

Dregoria roared while the attacked began to dissipate, dropping Big onto the ground while he turned back to normal, his clothes now covered in rips while he tried to get up. Roaring in victory, Dregoria began to fly forward, a claw outstretched in an attempt to grab him while Big managed to get to one knee while hissing the words "No."

Yet, Dregoria never managed to touch him as a single hand managed to grab his wrist.

"What the hell?" Big asked himself, noticing the man in black known as Woz has grabbed Dregoria's wrist and announced "Pitiful creature of false bravado, be gone from my sight." Within that next second, Woz simply brought a palm to Dregoria's chest, releasing a wave of energy to send him flying back as Dregoria landed on his back not more than a few feet away.

"Um, thanks" Big muttered, turning towards Woz while beginning to stand up, before asking "But, who are you?" Now turning around to face him, Woz replied "I am Woz, faithful servant to the future king Oma Zi-O. I have come here to deliver this to you" as he pulled the small magenta-colored pirate figure to Big, who raised an eyebrow before accepting. "Um, thanks. I think" Big muttered while Woz opened his book and bowed down, announcing "Now, your coronation awaits" as he took a few steps back.

The two soon heard a roar, as they turned to the direction of the roar and saw Dregoria beginning to rise to his feet, as he started walking towards them while flexing his claws.

Staring at the small figure, Big looked at it for a quick moment before turning back to Woz and asking "What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" Yet, as Dregoria began to get closer, Woz replied "Press the sides" as Big simply shrugged before doing so, the figure becoming a key before it suddenly flashed, enveloping Big in the process.

**_Sentai _Rider! **

Dregoria growled, confused, before the flashing light began to die down, revealing a new figure in Big's place.

To Big's surprise, he now found himself wearing a suit similar to the Gokaiger, yet magenta. Looking to his shoulders, he found shoulder pads with the left saying "Sentai" and the right saying "Rider" in kanji. Big then looked to his chest, seeing a single tarp that read "2018." Turning to his right hand, he soon saw a large grey broadsword with a keyhole set on the handle.

"Rejoice" Woz exclaimed, as he stated "The hero who travels through worlds has come before us with his next power up. The one who wields the power of Ultraman Tiga now wields the power of Riders and Sentai. His name is Big the Bird, and this is the power of the Sentai Rider Form."

Dregoria roared at Big's new form, sending him a challenge as he began to flap his wings once more, creating dark energy from it. "Not this time you won't" Big announced, as the Sentai Rider figure quickly appeared in his free hand. Setting it back into a key, Big set it into the sword.

**Final Attack **_**RISING STRIKE!**_

With his sword emitting a red and magenta aura, Big unleashed a vertical swing which released a red and magenta energy wave which struck Dregoria, destroying his wings as the creature fell back.

"Whoa" Big said, shocked as he said "This is incredible." Looking at his weapon while the energy around it began to dissipate. Meanwhile, Dregoria roared in pain as it began to stand up only to notice its wings were gone. Destroyed as a result of the last attack. Dregoria roared at Big, as he began to charge.

"He's still alive?" Big asked himself, as he discarded the blade before muttering "Well, when in Rome…" before jumping into the air and extending his right foot. Stopping his charge, Dregoria looked up as Big shouted "SENTAI RIDER KICK", striking Dregoria in the chest before sending him flying back and landing on the floor.

Landing on his feet, Big watched as Dregoria began to stand once more, yet was now beginning to spark as black and red energy began to leak out from its body. "Looks like all that borrowed Reionics energy is leaking out" Big stated before simply telling Dregoria "You're done." In response, Dregoria roared one last time before he finally fell to the ground and exploded.

Turning back to normal, Big looked at the burning mess and thought to himself _"I got lucky. If it wasn't for Woz and his gift, I would be done for. Either way, Dregoria is gone but the threat to the multiverse is clear." _Big begins to turn towards Woz, as he says "Hey Woz, thank you for…."

Yet, he cuts himself off. Woz has disappeared, leaving behind a small grey item on the floor.

Picking it up, Big read "_In return for the gift, please hand this item over to Decade. It will be important in the events to come. Until we meet again, hero. Sincerely, Woz."_

While unknown to Big, to Woz it was something known as a "Blank Ridewatch." Yet, he didn't want Big to know that.

"Who are you, Woz?" Big asks himself, adding "I can't help but get the feeling that whatever is going on in this world, Woz knows something. Furthermore, who is this Oma Zi-O he mentioned? I feel as though there's more to Decade's search than what's on the surface."

As Big began to walk away, he couldn't help but feel Woz was nearby.

Watching.

Waiting.

Preparing for the right moment.

* * *

Catching up to Tsukasa and the Gokaigers, everyone out of their transformations, Big asked them "So, I'm gonna assume everything's pretty much resolved, huh?" Tsukasa shrugged before replying "Pretty much. What about the other one?" Big smirked before replying "He's pretty much done. All in all, I don't think you're gonna need to worry about them anymore."

"What a relief" Ahim stated, adding "It seems this will be the end of Shocker and Zangyack Empire." Tsukasa, however, stated "Don't be so sure. They always come back, even when you least expect it."

"That being said" Big suddenly said, before stating "I think it's time I went home." No one said anything, as Big said "Someone brought together the remnants of Shocker and Zangyack just to invade this world, yet the threat didn't originate here. As far as I know, it came from my world, so it's my responsibility to deal with it."

"Then we'll go with you" Gai suddenly said, jumping in front of everyone as he stated "We'll go to your world and find whoever is responsible for bringing back Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack." Big, however, shakes his head as he says "I'm afraid I can't accept that. This is your world and rather you believe it or not, this world does need you." Looking at all of them, Big adds "It needs all of you. That's why I need to do this alone. It's my fight now."

"That doesn't mean you're on your own" Tsukasa suddenly countered, stating "Regardless of whoever you face is, you're never alone. After all, you've got people you're fighting for and those you're willing to die to protect."

Big nodded, yet what Marvleous said next surprised him "Regardless if I die, at the end of the day, at least I can try to save as many people as I can. You said that when I asked why you cared, remembered?" Big nodded, as Marvelous walked up and threw one punch.

As expected, Big caught it.

What wasn't expected from anyone was both of them smiling before Marvelous stated "I can respect that answer."

In response, Big said "And I guess I can respect you, Captain."

* * *

Miami Fl,

Big's Dimension…

"Curse that hero" Belial said, as he clenched one of his clawed hands before stating "Because of his interference, I could not claim the power of Riders and Sentai. However…"

Suddenly looking up into the night sky, Belial chuckled before saying "While I may not have been able to claim that world, there are an infinite number of them that exists and with what's to come soon enough in this world, I can keep him busy for at least a while."

Raising a claw into the air "All I need is the right idiot to keep Big distracted, and I know just the one for the job."

Within seconds, Belial disappeared into the shadows and began his long trek to Burbank.

* * *

As a dimensional wall appeared in front of Big's home, he stepped out as the wall disappeared.

"It's nice to finally be home" Big muttered, yet told himself "Yet I wonder if Tsukasa will be ok."

Looking into the night sky, Big then said "I'm not sure why, but something tells me that trouble is coming, the enemy is now clear to me, and sooner or later he'll appear." Continuing to stare at the night sky, Big soon thought to himself "_I know you're out there, and I don't know how you're alive, but sooner or later you'll show yourself and I'll be waiting."_

As he began to turn around and walk towards his house, one single thought ran through his head.

"_I'll be waiting for you, Ultraman Belial."_

Entering his house, it was only seconds before a loud scream was heard.

"LITTLE, WHY IN THE HELL IS DAD'S ARM IN A SLING?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the world of Riders and Sentai, as the dimensional wall that lead to Big's dimension disappeared, Tsukasa looked on as he said "Farewell, Big. Maybe we'll meet again, but at least he gave me a lead to whatever's going on with Rider History."

Turning around to begin his journey again, Tsukasa removed from his pocket the item Big was instructed to give to him as he began to mutter "According to him, he met someone by the name of Woz, a servant of Oma Zi-O. The problem is he's a king from the future, so he either hasn't been born yet or he hasn't risen to power. That just leaves one simple question: Who is he and what is his connection to the altered rider history?"

As he walked, however, Tsukasa suddenly felt an unusual pulse.

Within the next second, he began to notice everything around him frozen in place, from a simple breeze to a bird frozen in mid-flight.

"What is this?" Tsukasa muttered, yet he heard nothing for a few tense moments.

In that next second, however, he soon saw a young girl wearing all blue clothes as she stated "Destroyer of Worlds, Decade…" She stopped, apparently hiding something behind her back, before adding "I'd like to hire your services."

Tsukasa huffed before asking "And why should I help you? I don't work for free."

She soon revealed what was behind her: A Magenta-colored Decadriver. Giving a small smirk, Tsukasa muttered "I'm listening."

As the story came to an end, 3 items soon appeared on screen:

**The Kamen Rider Decade card**

**The Gokai Red Ranger Key**

**And...**

**The Sentai Rider Key**

* * *

Well, that's it. This story, surprisingly, took months to work but it's finally done.

As always, I apologize if you guys don't like it. If you do, great. If you don't, then I will try to do better in the future.

With that said, now that this story is done, I can refocus on my other story "Yakko's Date" before starting on the next story arc.

As far as what the next arc and story I'll write for it, that'll be in a future story.

Until next time…


End file.
